Fuel conveying passages, conduits, manifolds and the like employed internally within gas turbine engines and other high-temperature equipment are exposed to high temperatures, particularly those located adjacent the combustor. Portions of fuel passages which are disposed in the upper regions of the engine casing are particularly prone to overheating, as a result of several factors such as hot air accumulation following engine shutdown for example. If temperatures get too high, fuel tends to decompose within these fuel conveying members causing undesirable accumulations of carbon or coke within the passages, which can lead to poor combustor fuel distribution which is detrimental to the life of the engine. Fuel flow passages must thus be periodically cleaned to dislodge these accumulations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gas turbine engine with improved fuel conveying members.